Sick
by hersummerdreams
Summary: Cloud can barely bring himself to move, let alone catch Leon before he leaves. LxC, drabble, fluff.


The cold wind swept fluidly over his heated skin, the soft kiss of air just enough to alleviate the aching in every inch of his body, if only for a short moment of relief. His eyes were out of focus, the outlines that wavered above him indistinct, the only colours or shapes that he could distinguish being the gray of the opened window and the black of leather motionless beside his bed. Vaguely aware of cotton slipping slowly off his legs, he rid himself of it altogether, kicking off whatever was left. He was hot – sweltering – but shivering at the same time, unable to stop the compulsive trembling that left him feeling alight. He was also unbelievably weak, breath coming in short gasps, not nearly enough to still him but just enough to satisfy. It was all he could get to his constricting lungs, the band that seemed to be forever tightening around his chest.

It was a wonder he could hold on to consciousness, but at the same time, he knew he had to- because out of the bits and pieces of sights and sounds that had been loosely cobbled together to resemble a life over the past week, there was one thing... one person he remembered. One person he had to acknowledge.

"L-Leon?" His voice crackled with misuse, as Cloud did his best to concentrate on the blur of black leather at his bedside. The man stirred but moved no further, the hand that extended onto his bed barely twitching. He gathered was what left of his strength and reached out to it, lightly settling his fingers over those already there.

"Cloud."

So he was awake. Cloud blinked and strained his eyes, finding a streak of gray among the mass of brown, white and black blur beside his bed, an unfamiliar smile tugging at his lips as he registered the instant lift in Leon's countenance. Although he couldn't quite make out the expression, he imagined the bemusement there that would accompany the struggle to sit up straight, to appear composed in front of him. Cloud wondered whether or not to tell him his efforts were in vein, but found his lips unwilling to form the words. Speaking was difficult enough; he didn't want to waste words.

"I ... ... you should be sleeping." Leon frowned, his grip tightening on Cloud's hand, entwining their fingers.

Cloud squeezed it gently. It wasn't that he minded Leon's concern – he was just more used to looking after himself. Then again, spending a week helpless in bed didn't really constitute 'looking after himself.' Exhaling softly, he turned his head to the side and let the breeze wash over his face, closing his eyes as he felt the lethargy taking over again. He hated being this helpless. He hated having to rely on Leon for every daily need, to put pressure on him to guarantee his safety and eventual wellbeing. He hated trusting someone so completely, to have faith that everything would be put right again... but most of all, he hated how easy it was to do so. How love meant he'd instantly be willing to put his life in another person's hands, whether or not that trust was returned.

How easily things changed.

A cool hand was pressed against his forehead, sweeping his damp bangs off his eyes, staying there until his breath had evened and Cloud no longer had to struggle for each gasping intake of air. His eyes fluttered open again, to meet the concern emanating from Leon's own. It was only then that he remembered something had been said.

"M'not tired." He protested quietly. It wasn't true, but at the same time, he knew that if he closed his eyes that Leon would disappear – he didn't want to go back to sleep, because it would mean the end of a dream. It couldn't be real, not this feeling, and he didn't want it to fade... not yet.

Leon seemed to sense this and sighed, his hand disentangling from Clouds'. He stood as if to leave, took two steps towards the door. Cloud's heart was racing, although he couldn't say why, only that no matter what fever induced dream he was having, he didn't want Leon to leave... but at the same time... Cloud turned and faced away from the door, shifting restlessly and struggling to reach for the blanket although there was nothing there. He didn't want to be so utterly dependant as to call him back, he'd turn over and sleep, let Leon have whatever little victory he seemed to want so badly, and then maybe he'd come back...

He burrowed into the pillow, giving up the struggle for the blankets as he shivered yet again, releasing whatever breath he was holding as he waited for the door to open and shut with a final 'click'.

But it never came.

Instead, the slow and rhythmic thuds of Leon's footsteps heralded his return to the bed, as did the gentle lowering of the mattress as he sat on the edge. The next thing he heard, were Leon's boots hitting the floor. The depression grew greater, as warmth settled against his back and a strong arm wound around his waist. A blanket was pulled over them both before the other arm settled over them and Leon pressed his face into the back of his neck, breathing in heavily. Cloud relaxed within the comforting embrace, still shivering but not nearly as violently as before. It was as though a burden had been lifted from his shoulders, shouldered by someone who shouldn't but... who wanted to anyway. It was... nice, to say the least.

"What about now?" Leon mumbled into his neck.

Maybe this trusting thing wasn't so bad after all. Cloud shut his eyes again and let the soothing breaths against his neck calm him, the beating of their hearts loud in his ears. He didn't answer as he drifted off into sleep, letting himself trust in Leon to keep him safe during the long hours of the night ahead.


End file.
